Twist of my life
by aditinivin
Summary: It is fanfiction of cid. Mainly based on Daya and his love life. His friends. Suddenly there will be a big twist in his life .
1. Chapter 1

**Twist of my life!**

 _Abhijeet: Yaar daya tum phone kyun nahi utha rahe ho! kitni bhar call kar chuka hoon. kya kar rahe ho tum._

Daya: In a sleepy tone, lighty yawning gets up from the bed.

Abhijeet tu bhi na, mujhe chain se sone bhi nahi dhoge kya.

Abhijeet: Ya whatever now get ready fast. Acp sir has called us to meet in bureau immediately.

Daya: Oh sorry yar, I overslept. I will be there in one hour, saying that he cut the call.

Stretching his arms a little bit, he went to bathroom.

Cid bureau:

Abhijeet went to the crime scene before daya had arrived.

Daya too was emerged in another case.

That day was too hectic for them.

Daya was driving the car, while abhijeet sat beside him.

Daya: kya bhaat hey abhi badi kush lag rahe ho, kahi tarika ji ne tumhe propose kiya kya.

Abhijeet: Arrey yaar, tu bhi na.

Daya: So what's the reason behind this happiness? daya asked looking at his best friend in so happy mood.

Abhijeet: Meri behen aa rahi hey na kal , bas usi waje se itni khush hoon.

Daya: Acha toh yeh baat hein.

Abhijeet: I mean she is shifting to mumbai permanently. Atlast she became a great doctor, he said proudly.

Daya: That's great news then.

Abhijeet: ha.. she got the job in the City hospital .

In the meanwhile, they arrived to Abhijeet's house.

Abhijeet: ok then daya, bye. Will meet you tomorrow.

Daya: Yeah bye ... Good night. saying that he started the car again.

Lonliness filled in Daya 's heart. After coming to his room. he changed into his tracks. He doesn't want to eat anything now, as he had no energy to prepare the dinner.

He took his novel and layed on the bed.

He couldn't concentrate on the book as his thoughts are very disturbing.

He was always alone in his life. As an orphan he had no one. But with lot of hopes and courage he became a great cid officer. Found a great family in his cid office.

He was very happy when he met abhijeet. Their 8 years friendship is unbreakable. Although he had friends in college , Abhijeet was close to his heart . He shared his happiness and sadness with him... but mostly the sadness...

For once he thought his life is going to change when he met thought that everything is going to be perfect now. Yes he thought he was in love.

But his life became more miserable when she got engaged to someone and left him due to some personal family problem.

Now the only hope he left with him is Cid and his Bestfriend who was always there for him .No matter what are the situations.

But sometimes daya used to get some jealous because of abhijeet as His life was perfect. A great job, soon he will getting maaried to his love Tarika, and he also had a little family of his own sister and some friens in his hometown.

But no matter what, Abhijeet gave his major attention to daya. He too knew that abhijeet can do anything for him.

Slowly he drifted to sleep.

Hi everyone, firstly this story is not about daya and shreya. A bit different to that. Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day in bureau:

Daya: As usual Daya arrived office . He took his cell to call abhijeet but then he remembered that Abhijeet told about his Sister's arrival.

Sighing hard he went to his desk and started his work.

Meanwhile Acp sir had arrived.

Daya : Good morning sir!

Acp sir : Good morning daya. Have you got the reports from Forensic department he enquired.

Daya:No sir I was about to go.

Looking at his mobile he slowly went inside the lab and he saw Dr Tarika immersed in work.

Daya : Hi Tarika, he greeted with a smile.

Tarika: Oh hi Daya . The reports are ready take this file .

Daya: Oh I was about to ask you that. By the way where is Dr. Salunke he asked glancing the entire lab where his eyes got a glimpse of two persons chatting .. no they are laughing merrily. He knew that one person is Dr .Salunke but he doesn't know that girl.

He stared at her . She is tall yet slim wearing a light green salwar suit, midwaist lenght hair... milky white complexion .. pouty pink lips.

He was about to ask who that girl is to tarika. But she got a call and moved out of the lab.

He stared at that girl till his thoughts were disturbed by the ringtone of his cellphone.

Acp: Have you got the reports from Forensic department, Acp sir asked.

Daya: yes sir I'm coming. he said still looking at her . Suddenly their eyes met and she slightly smiled looking at him.

Wait! what she smiled looking at him. This is the first time I saw this girl... he thought.

She drifted her eyes and again chatted with Dr . Salunke.

Brushing off the thoughts he took the reports and came out of the lab.

But still he didn't knew who that beautiful girl might be. What did said that she is beautiful ... he thought.

After the case was solved , Daya went to the bureau for updating the file.

He saw Abhijeet reading the file.

Daya: Hi Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Where were you? I was searching for you.

Daya: Went to investigation. Im really tired . Come on lets go home.

Abhijeet: ha ha ..just five minutes he said taking his mobile.

Meantime Daya took all the files from the table to the drawer. His eyes got struck looking at the same girl walking towards him. He stopped all the work and looked at her in confusion.

She nearly came to his desk and he couldn't move from his place.

Abhijeet: I was just waiting for you he said to that girl.

Daya: What? do you know her . he asked in a surprised tone.

Abhijeet: I know her very well. She is my little sister Mishika.

Daya: His jaw dropped looking at both of them.

Mishika: Hi Daya ! she smiled lightly.

Daya: Do you know me? he looked her shocked.

Mishika: Ofcourse I know you. Abhi bhai always talks about you day and night.

Daya: Oh he smiled heartily to her reply.

Afterthat Abhijeet and mishika went to their home .

Later Daya reached his home.

Feeling hungry he opened the fridge door and took some eggs to prepare omlet.

Flipping through the channels , he layed on the sofa. He was still surprised to see Mishika that cute.

Although he had seen some pics of her in Abhijeet's house , she was so small back then. Brushing off the thoughts he slept.

Hi guys... Two updates in a single day. Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Daya started towards abhijeet's house as he had to discuss about the case in which he found out about the suspect's whereabouts.

He was about to enter the house when a pillow came flying from nowhere and hit right on his face.

He can hear shoutings inside the house.

He saw Abhijeet and mishika having a pillow fight.. he felt strange. No a bit shocked to see the matured cid senior cop behaving like that.

He had been starting at them since five minutes but both of them didn't even know that he was right behind them.

When they saw his presence , mishika with an awkward smile ran to her room while abhijeet stood there.

What is going on! He said laughing?

Nothing daya. She wanted me take her to shopping and I refused her as we are busy , so she got angry, that's it.

Hmm anyways I found the suspect's address let's go, said daya hurrying to his car.

Collecting the evidence duo went to forensic lab.

Dr. Salunke: I think killer is left handed he said as he examined the fingerprints on the knife.

Daya: Oh, that's great. I think we got the killer.

Dr. Salunke: When mishika is joining the hospital?

Abhijeet: Tomorrow itself.

Dr. Salunke: oh great then.

After getting out.

Daya: How does dr. Salunke know about your sister.

Abhijeet: They met in some medical conference. Anyways come let's have lunch.

In a restaurant:

He saw daya who was lost in his thoughts.

He very well knew what's going on in his mind.

Abhijeet: Daya stop living in the past. I have told you not to think about it and move on with your life.

Daya: Not knowing what to reply, he was silent lowering his head.

Abhijeet:Will you blame yourself for what had happened? Stop feeling guilty .

Daya: It's not about Shreya . I just think that my life was struck or the Lonliness which is killing me. I just started to feel insecure.

Abhijeet: He was shocked by his sudden outburst of the feelings which are bottled up since many months. He couldn't see him in that state.

Why would you think you are alone. I'm always there for you and will be. And you have our whole cid team who care you a lot.

And I'm sure you will find your soulmate.

Daya: I will not be able to love again abhijeet. It only hurts. It was my mistake too. Anyways lets leave .

Abhijeet pov: I'm really sorry daya. Maybe I too was responsible for this . I really can't see you like this. You have to come out of this depression and move on. You have to start a new life.


End file.
